srythfandomcom-20200214-history
Quest:The Swindler's Den
|Req = The Caves of Westwold| and The Savage Wild |Saga = The Oakenstone Mask |Diff = |AS&P = true |Notes = Inspired by the first Oakenstone Mask challenge, Velgorath the Wretched. Written by }} General Information The adventure that led you to this entry features multiple paths to its completion. It may benefit you to play through the adventure multiple times (without saving your game) to discover the best, the most advantageous, or the most appropriate path for your character. Tips If you want to be the proud owner of a Pouch of Glowing Stones, take back the stones from Velgorath. Prerequisites The Caves of Westwold and The Savage Wild Walkthrough Present day Your attempt to strike a deal with the merchant Velgorath has gone awry... The previous day You met a woman and her personal guard. The woman offered you 200 gold - half in advance and half on completion - to take a pouch of glowing stones and sell them to Velgorath on her behalf for 4000 gold. How did do react to her offer? * If you accepted what she offered, you received 100 gold * If you countered for more gold, she agreed and you received 200 gold * If you refused to accept payment, she accepted your generous offer Back in the Present day You have eventually located Velgorath but your negotiations have not been going well, but you stand your ground. Velgorath apologises for calling you a worm! He doubles his previous offer to 1000 gold. * If you continue to bargain with Velgorath, you tell him you'll accept nothing less than 4000 gold. ** If you pass, Velgorath agrees your price. You receive 4000 gold and he offers you some root wine. ** If you fail the check, Velgorath scowls and says that he won't increase his offer. *** You can choose to Accept his offer after all, demand that he return the pouch of stones, or take back the pouch of stones - the story plays out as if you had chosen that option initially. *** If you once again continue to bargain with him, this time you tell him you'll accept 2500 gold. **** If you pass, Velgorath agrees your price. You receive 2500 gold and he offers you some root wine. **** If you fail check, not tested set a lower price? * If you accept his initial offer, you receive 1000 gold and he offers you some root wine. * If you demand that he return the pouch of stones, he suggests you reconsider! You can continue to bargain, accept his offer, or take back the pouch of stones; the story plays out described for the relevant option. * If you attempt to take back the pouch of stones: ** you can use Archery (40+, bow), Telekinesis (40+), Elementalism (40+), Shadow Magic (40+), Conjuration (40+), Thievery (40+) or Illusion (40+) to aid your attempt. *** If you are successful, you receive 4 XP to the relevant skill or power and Velgorath is incapacitated. You take the stones and make good your escape. ** If you are unsuccessful in your use of skill or power, or if simply you attempt to subdue him, Velgorath will toss a sturdy oaken table at you! *** you can use Fortification (50+), Destruction (50+) or Telekinesis (50+) to avoid being hit by the table, or you can attempt to dodge out of the way which leads to a . **** If you are successful, you receive 8 XP to the relevant power if used. **** If you are unsuccessful, the table hits you and you lose 43 SP **** Either way, you now attempt to subdue . If you survive, you retrieve the pouch of stones and make good your escape. ** If you decide you don't fancy your chances, you can decide to accept his offer after all. You receive 1000 gold and the offer of root wine. After negotiating If Velgorath offers you root wine: * If you accept the invitation, you wait for Velgorath to drink his before drinking your own. * If you politely decline, there are no repercussions. Either way, Velgorath escorts your from the shack. Before you leave, he tells you that he know who you are and that he might have reason to seek you out in the future. On leaving the shack Whatever the outcome of your trade, on leaving the shack you take a meandering route back to Blade Square. * If you were able to sell the stones, the woman is grateful for whatever you got for them. You give her the price you received in gold and she pays you the remaining half of your fee if that was your agreement * If you were unable to sell the stones, she is disappointed but understanding. You learn that they are luck stones. If you then decide to purchase them, you pay her 4000 gold and receive the Pouch of Glowing Stones. Lastly, you receive 256 XP and 16 AS&P completion reward. Rewards * 256 XP * 16 AS&P * 0 or 200 or 400 gold depending on your fee * 129 combat XP if you subdue Velgorath * Pouch of Glowing Stones if you purchased them Category:By V.W.K.